deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fv5v7/dragon vs Geryon
'Who shall win this fanfasy clash of the titans' mighty flying and fire-breathing beast '''vs The '''Three Bodied Giant who was stronger than Hercules who will win 'DRAGON' dragons 'are mythical, typically flying, reptilian creatures present in European, Near-Eastern and Asian mythology. Asian dragons are typically depicted as flying, serpent-like creatures, and are often depicted as benevolent. However, the most common depiction of the dragon in Western culture is that of a massive, winged, fire-breathing monster, many times large than a man, often depicted as being over 40 feet long, a depiction which originated some time in antiquity and was prevalent in medieval Europe. Tales of these creatures depict them attacking humans, either simply as predators feeding on humans and livestock, or as part of a compulsion both to destroy human civilization and seize their treasures, even though they have no real use for them. In European mythology, legendary heroes, knights, kings, and Christian Saints often fought and slew dragons. Historians have speculated that the origin of dragons may have been inspired by dinosaur bones discovered by ancient peoples, and their ability of fire breath may have been inspired by swamp gas explosions. Dragons are a staple creature of modern fiction of the "high fantasy" genre, as pioneered by authors such as J.R.R. Tolkien, whose characters included dragons such as Smaug, and commonly appear in novels, movies, television, video games, and other media. 'Geryon In Greek Mythology, Geryon was a giant with three heads and three bodies, connected to each other as one being. The Son of Chrysaor, the giant warrior that, along with Pegasus, sprang from the blood of Medusa after Perseus slew her fully formed (Chrysaor had a golden sword on him when he was born), Geryon is Gigantic like his father, but possessed far greater physical strength; indeed, out of all mortals, he was the strongest. Not even Hercules was as strong as he (yetHercules, as will later see, defeated him). Along with his three bodies and brute strength, Geryon also was gifted with 4 wings, and with these he had the power of flight. Geryon lived on Erythia, an Island beyond the Pillars of Hercules. Anywhere beyond the pillars of Hercules was so odd to the ancient Greeks, so mysterious, that, in the words on an expert on the Documentary Series "Clash of the Gods", it was akin to "Somewhere over the rainbow" in our society, in other words like an ancient Oz. on this Island Geryon had cattle, which were highly prized and well guarded. Not only did Geryon watch over his flock, and armed himself with Hoplite weapons and armor fit for his colossal size, he also had a giant Shepherd named Eurytion and the snake tailed, two headed hound Orthos/Othus, a brother of Cerberus. Yet even this security would fail to stop the son of Zeus, Hercules, or as the ancient Greeks called him, Herakles. After killing his wife and kids in a fit of rage and madness (brought on by his stepmother Hera), Herakles was told by the Oracle at Delphi that he had to perform 12 major works or labors, under the service of Eurystheus, King of Mycenae and rival of Herakles. The 11th Labor concerned the retrieval of the Cattle of Geryon. Though the giants and Othrus put up a good fight, Herakles slew them all: Othrus is known to have been felled by Herakles' club, and Geryon was felled by Herakles' poison-tipped arrows, the poison being Hydra blood. With these three slain, Herakles brought the Cattle of Geryon to Mycenae, the land of the Greeks, along with it the tale of the hideous, formidable Geryon, who strength surpassed even his own. vs 'who will deadliest!' 'battle' one upon of time dragon fly in the sky he need food good food for give his fed and return his power lord of animal stated attack cow by attack from mid air his jaw rip skull of cow and eat it alive but three body giant see the beast form sky does to his cow "stop it beast you must pay for my cow stay away before I kill you" dragon said back"you are stupid if you thing you can beat lord of the beast" "prepare to die monster " giant charge to dragon and lift sword on his head but lord of the beast tail swapping to giant leg and bite to left arm of left body and started clawsing giant down and bite to leg "how dare you bite me" giant stab to fire breating dragon but the beast bite back "how you think you can beat me" the dragon use giant tail swip the giant out and fly to mid air "because zeus choose me" giant fly in the mid air and try to catch dragon but giant beast much faster than him and breth fire too melt down giant dragon sue tail to imple him mutiple time before bite can crush skull but giant stab back dragon last attack is powerful fire breath they both die.... winner:tie! Category:Blog posts